


To, co chciałbym ci dać

by Pochodnia (kasssumi)



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, kochany wujek Johnny
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6747835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/pseuds/Pochodnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter widzi, jak Johnny świetnie dogaduje się z Franklinem, i żałuje, że sam nie może dać mu dzieci, bo wszelkie napotkane sieroty trafią od razu do Future Foundation, a nie konkretnie do Johnny'ego.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To, co chciałbym ci dać

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts).



> Betowała Heidi.

Pierwsze, co Peter usłyszał po wyjściu z windy, to wysoki pisk i śmiech dziecka. O ile na pisk wystąpił do przodu, o tyle śmiech sprawił, że się cofnął. Zamrugał, wziął się w garść i poszedł do salonu.

Oparł się biodrem o ścianę i patrzył, jak Johnny i Franklin, obaj w samych slipach – takich samych, spider-manowych, tylko rozmiarowo się różniły – leżą na kanapie. Franklin to chichotał, to śmiał się, to krzyczał wniebogłosy, próbując odgonić od siebie Johnny’ego, który przyciskał twarz do jego brzucha i dmuchał mu w pępek.

Peter starał się nie rozpuścić od tej słodyczy, ale było to bardzo trudne.

— Wujku Johnny! — zawołał radośnie Franklin, kiedy Johnny przeniósł twarz wyżej i dmuchnął w jego przeponę. Roześmiał się głośno, a Johnny złapał siostrzeńca i uniósł go do góry, nad głowę. Peter z przyjemnością zauważył, jak od tego wysiłku mięśnie Storma się napięły, i westchnął cicho. — Wujku! — krzyknął znowu Franklin, ale Johnny trzymał go mocno i udawał, że nie słyszy.

— Byłby wspaniałym ojcem — stwierdziła Sue, której Peter obok siebie nie widział. Drgnął lekko, ale zaraz zrozumiał, że podobnie jak on, przyglądała się tej scenie. Być może dłużej, skoro była niewidzialna.

— Chciałby mieć dzieci — powiedział cicho Peter, krzyżując ręce na piersi. Był to odruchowy gest obronny. Już kilka razy razem z Johnnym rozmawiali o tym – czy też Johnny wyrażał swoje zainteresowanie posiadaniem potomstwa, a Petera wtedy zawsze ratowała karma. Jeszcze nie wiedział, jak będzie musiał za to zapłacić. — Ma całe Future Foundation, ale…

— Ale to nie to samo — dokończyła Sue. Peter pokiwał głową.

Johnny śmiał się i jęczał jednocześnie, leżąc na podłodze i udając, że siedzący na nim Franklin go pokonał. Zarzucił przedramię na oczy i westchnął teatralnie.

— Wykończyłeś mnie, bachorze — oznajmił, na co dyszący ciężko Franklin położył się na jego torsie. Peter z doświadczenia wiedział, że jest tam naprawdę wygodnie. — Umieram. Powiedz Spider-Manowi, że go kocham.

Peter zarumienił się i stanowczo nie patrzył w bok, na miejsce, z którego dobiegał głos Sue. 

— Może trafi się jakaś międzygalaktyczna sierota do zaadoptowania — zauważyła, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu.

— Wtedy trafi do Future Foundation. Nie chciałby nikogo faworyzować. Chciałby mieć… swoje. — Peter spuścił niezręcznie głowę, a grzywka wpadła mu do oczu; pora na ścięcie. — Ja mu tego nie dam.

— Och, Peter. — Sue zrobiła się widzialna i obróciła go w swoją stronę, aby na nią spojrzał. — Jeśli myślisz, że Johnny nie jest zadowolony z tego, co teraz macie, to grubo się mylisz. Nie potrzebuje dziecka, żeby z tobą być. Jestem pewna, że podjął tę decyzję świadomie.

Uśmiechnął się do niej, bo miała rację. Zresztą – Sue Richards zazwyczaj miała rację. Człowiek wychodził najlepiej, słuchając jej rad i zgadzając się z jej zdaniem. Odwzajemniła jego uśmiech i odwróciła się.

— Chodź, Franklin, pora na zajęcia, a ty jeszcze nieubrany — powiedziała na tyle głośno, aby dwójka koło kanapy ją usłyszała.

Gdy Franklin zobaczył, kto koło niej stoi, od razu zerwał się z wujka – serwując mu łokieć w brzuch, ale Johnny pewnie nawet tego nie poczuł, taki miał kaloryfer – i popędził do Petera, który schylił się i uniósł młodego Richardsa, przytulając go.

— Jak tam, mój ulubiony fanie? — zapytał, podczas gdy Franklin ściskał go mocno za szyję.

— Myślałem, że to ja jestem twoim ulubionym fanem — rzucił Johnny, wstając z podłogi.

Peter odstawił Franklina na ziemię i zmierzwił mu włosy, zanim Sue go zabrała. Podszedł do Johny’ego, obejmując luźno w pasie i całując krótko na powitanie. 

— Ty jesteś moim ulubionym wszystkim — odpowiedział w końcu, z dumą zauważając uśmiech, jaki po tych słowach pojawił się na twarzy Johnny’ego. — Dałbym ci wszystko, gdybym mógł — dodał cicho. Przyznał przed sobą, że rozmowa z Sue o dzieciach rozstroiła go.

Storm trzymał dłonie na jego nadgarstkach i teraz przesunął je po skórze wyżej, na jego pierś.

— Nie potrzebuję wszystkiego, Pete — oznajmił miękko, całując go jeszcze raz w usta, delikatnie. — Mam ciebie.

Peter zamknął oczy i oparł czoło na jego ramieniu, przyciągając go bliżej siebie, aby go przytulić.

— Kocham cię, wiesz?

Bardziej poczuł niż usłyszał krótkie parsknięcie Johnny’ego.

— Wiem. Ale lubię, kiedy to mówisz — odpowiedział Storm, głaszcząc go po włosach. — Chodźmy do mnie. 

— Tak — zgodził się Peter, całując go w szyję. — Tęskniłem.

— Ja też, Pete. Chodź już.

Peter poszedł za nim, trzymając jego dłoń. Nie mógł mu dać dziecka w żaden sposób, ale mógł mu dać siebie i swoją miłość. A najwyraźniej tyle Johnny’emu wystarczało do szczęścia – więc i on był zadowolony.


End file.
